It is known from GB-A-962991 to overwrap filled packs of tobacco products by having an intermittent conveyor push them through a temporary wall of an overwrap material such as cellophane. Thereafter, side and end seals of the overwrap are formed as the assembly is held in a turntable. Other machines performing the same or similar operations on completed packs are seen in GB-A-757250, GB-A-1543745, GB-A-2246109, GB-A-2258225 and U.S. Pat. No. 4083165.